


Chaos And Ombracion

by LeftHandMan



Category: Guardians of the Elements
Genre: Gen, Guardians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftHandMan/pseuds/LeftHandMan
Summary: Chaos, entropy-loving Guardian of Knowledge, sides with Ombracion, Dark-Omega-to-be, and does some things.





	Chaos And Ombracion

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. If you want the best/most well formatted version of this, use the Google Drive/Docs link below.

    Chaos was returning from a checkup on one of the “Earth” project planets. As a Guardian of Knowledge, it was his job to keep tabs on them, but, as his name implied, that doesn’t mean he was disallowed from causing mayhem. As usual, he stopped his Vessel ship on the planet of the Element of Shadow in the Core planet system. He checked his image in the reflective screen before him, to make sure he was presentable. Or something. His yellow-orange eyes stared back at him, observing the short, pepper-gray hair, and equally scruffy pepper-gray beard. His scaly, grey and orange Guardian armour completely covered the rest of his body; usually, Guardian armour covered the whole body, but Chaos’ narcissistic tendencies styled his armour so that his face was always exposed, unless he wanted to summon the helmet specifically.

He descended onto the dystopically dark planet from its gray sky, and landed his disc-shaped Vessel in the backyard of the Shadow Embassy, the domicile of Ombracion. Chaos liked associating with the wrong people, and Ombracion, the political leader of his world, and a Guardian of Shadow, was one of the worst. He stepped out of his craft, and was greeted by a servant woman with pale skin and jet-black clothes. Her hair was a vibrant red, and greeted him with a meek “I am graced, Guardian Chaos.”

“You are, are you?” said Chaos in his pitchy, nasal voice, “Well, there’s no need for that. Just grovel, that’s good enough.”

The servant got down on her knees, and clasped her hands like she was praying. “Ombracion has been expecting you. He wishes to speak to you.”

“Ooh,” Chaos voiced, “This should be interesting. Lead the way, plebeian!”

  
  


The servant woman guided Chaos to Ombracion’s chamber inside the mansion-like embassy. She bowed, and left him to open the door. “Hmph.” Chaos huffed, “What good is a servant who doesn’t serve? I should be having a talk with her manager.” He tried the door handle, but it wouldn’t budge. “Oh,” he realized. The door was Stone-locked, so that only Guardians like himself could open it. It hadn’t been like this before.

Chaos placed his forehead, where his Stone resided, against a diamantine indent in the door. It swung open, but not in the direction he expected, and it hit him in the head. He made a cry, and soon heard the deep, bass laugh of Ombracion, the Guardian sitting at the desk before him. Chaos looked up, and saw the familiar pale face and slicked-back, black hair. Ombracion wore a black suit with a gray tie. The sadistic Guardian of Shadow liked seeing others suffer at his hands. “Well, that wasn’t very kind of you,” Chaos complained.

Ombracion’s chuckle quieted. “It’s been too long, friend.”

“Too long since I visited, or too long since you hit me in the Stone?”

Ombracion laughed a bit more. “Both, if you like. But hitting you with things isn’t the reason I wanted you here, Chaos.”

“Do tell,” Chaos enquired, taking a seat.

“Tell me,” Ombracion began to ask, “how do you feel about Alpha?”

Alpha, the first Guardian, was the creator and caretaker of the universe. Most times, Alpha opposed Chaos’ agenda, opting for peace rather than calamity. They stood directly opposite Chaos’ desires and longings. “Strongly mixed.”

“Well, I’d say that’s enough.” Ombracion stood up, and turned to look out the window behind himself. “I think we both agree that it’s time for a… management change.” Chaos inched closer. “Alpha’s getting old, have you noticed? Their star is burning less bright than before.”

“Ombracion, are you suggesting-?” Chaos began to ask.

“Yes. It’s time Alpha made way for someone else. It’s time for darkness to reign, and I’m going to make sure it happens.”

Chaos grinned, and pulled his Guardstaff weapon out, which ignited with elemental energy, and formed into a grey rapier. “My favourite.”

“No, no, you misunderstand my intentions,” Ombracion corrected him, “I need you to keep my daughter safe.”

Like his rapier, Chaos’ smile faded. “I- what?”

“What I’m going to do is going to destroy the Home,” Ombracion explained, “I need to make sure she’s kept safe.”

Chaos slumped back into his seat. “Fine. Where is she, then?”

Ombracion handed Chaos an image tablet. A picture of a metal canister appeared on it, with black Shadow Guardian runes engraved upon it. “You gave birth to a metal box?”

Ombracion frowned. “I am keeping her in stasis for her protection. I designed it based on old technology, and gave it my own spin. It should be able to sustain a supernova, if need be.”

“Where should I take… it?”

“Far away. I’ve told my servant to bring the canister aboard your ship. After that, it’s up to you. I will find you.”

That last line struck Chaos as particularly odd. “Alright. I’ll see you when you’ve ended the world.” He got up to leave. The door had closed behind him. He rolled his eyes, and put his head to the diamond shape. The door swung open the other way this time, and hit him on the head again. Apparently, it was designed especially to piss him off. “Thank you for this high honour.” Under his breath, he added “Dickhead.” He especially liked the Earth projects for the fun insults they produced.

He left for his ship, and found the canister in his seat, just as promised. He lifted it down to the ground, and started up the engines. The ship ascended, and he started his trek to wherever.

  
  


It had been twelve years since Chaos left Ombracion to destroy the Home. Chaos and the unopened canister made a home on one of the failed Earth projects. The atmosphere was stable, but the humans there had exterminated themselves, something about a nuclear war. Chaos had made himself at home in an abandoned house, and spent his days watching old VHS tapes. One day, Chaos saw a black figure fall from the sky, flanked by a series of smaller figures. Within hours of Chaos spotting it, Ombracion arrived at his door. His armour was coated in the stones of other Guardians, which Chaos gathered he had killed in the destruction of the Home.

“I am here for my child,” he said. His voice was distorted, it sounded like the world spoke with him.

“Right this way, my liege,” Chaos said, indicating the canister in the center of the living room.

“Here’s the little devil,” the minion said, handing him the container, “want to give her a name? I’ve just been calling her ‘box midget.’ Not entirely sure that’s fitting for the daughter of the immortal ruler of the universe.”

“Xaneeta,” Ombracion answered, “it seems fitting, given the histories of these children.”

“Alright,” Chaos said demurely, “have it your way,” and added under his breath “If you want to be fucking lame.” Ombracion shot him a look, and Chaos said “I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” and again added “Partially.”

“One question,” Chaos said, “who are they?”

The black figures shuffled into the building. Hideous creatures that shambled like drunken corpses, with metal teeth, they were. “I call them Halfguard,” Ombracion answered, “they are the fallen, living once more to serve a noble purpose. These ones are prototypes, however. But, I hear you have skills in regards to the forgery of Stones. Tell me, Chaos, you serve the entropy of this universe, yes?”

“Well,” he replied, “if I didn't, I wouldn't be called Chaos, now would I?”

Ombracion chuckled. “Good. The Halfguard would be happy to have you as their master.”

“And I would be happy to have them,” Chaos returned, smiling knowingly, “I've been wanting to use my Stone-crafting skills for a long time. So, what do I conquer first?”

“No conquering,” Ombracion informed him, “first, you raise my child.”

“What? No?! I'm a vicious murderer, I don't do nurturing children!”

“You don't,” Ombracion said, forcing the child back upon him, “but you will. Halfguard, with me!”

He swept away, and Chaos watched as he and his minions ascended to the skies.

“Well,” Chaos said to the child, “this is going to suck.”

The child cried at him.

“Fantastic. It's what I always wanted.”


End file.
